Pureblood Royalty
by tiffsstories
Summary: On the outside, Hermione Granger is a gifted muggleborn student; a trait immediately recognized when she first arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's a young witch with ambitions far beyond that of any past Hogwarts student. On the inside Hermione is keeping a secret that could change everything. OOC, Semi-AU, & a little something different.


**Authors Note: **

**~Hey everyone! This is my first story I've written in a while, so please bear with me! **

**~I'm planning on updating once per week, unless reviews pick up. Then I ****will post twice per week. **

**~You're going to notice some inconsistencies between timelines, like how Hermione was born before Princess Diana & Prince Charles were married, but hey work with me here! **

**~Other then that, I love hearing from you guys & I cannot wait to see what you all think of this! **

**~Lots of Love~Tiff~**

~Prologue~

From the moment she was born Hermione knew she was different. She had a power that most children her age would never know. She was a witch, a fact she was very excited about, as she would be the first witch in her fathers family to attend school at Hogwarts. Her mother was raised in a run of the mill pureblood family, and attended Hogwarts, whereas her father was home-schooled, like the generations of his family that came before.

Hermione's mother was determined that her daughter would be raised like any other magical child, regardless of the prominence of their family. This was always made difficult due to Hermione's family being prominent in the muggle community. In order to keep up appearances Hermione attended a muggle primary school, before she would leave for "boarding school," upon her 11th birthday. It was customary in her father's side family to attend muggle primary, and secondary schools while receiving a magical education at home. This allowed for them to keep up appearances in the muggle world, and the magical world.

The truth was that Hermione was the granddaughter of the Queen of England. She was known formally as Hermione Anne Kensington, Princess of Wales in the muggle world, and in the magical world her identity was hidden due to the past war in wizarding Britain, and the prominence of the Kensington name there as well. This secret Hermione would be forced to keep was going to be one the biggest obstacles she would face during her time at Hogwarts.

~1~

For a Royal child, Hermione had a relatively uneventful childhood. She was a well-behaved baby, and never gave any of her nannies grief. She was top of her class all through her time at muggle primary school, and always looked forward to fulfilling her royal duties. She enjoyed going touring many countries with her parents, and learning everything she could about those countries along the way. She stood dutifully by her parent's side, whenever the occasion was called for and sometimes even when it wasn't. Hermione wanted to be the best Princess that Britain had ever seen, so one day she could be the peoples ruler, as she would one day be the Queen of England. From the time of her birth Hermione was brought up to understand that she would constantly be living between two worlds. Her family was Royalty in the muggle world, and High Society Purebloods in the wizarding world.

As Hermione was getting older, she began to learn what her life would be like once she was at Hogwarts. After her first bout of public accidental magic at age 9, Hermione's parents, nannies, and advisors began to prepare her for the upcoming journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she was jumping, head on, into a world as a high profile individual it was deemed necessary for her to have an alias through stories and glamour charms, therefore hiding her identity completely. No one would know that she was the Heir to the Throne of England, and to the Kensington family, the heirs of Merlin.

At the point when Hermione would step through Platform 9 and ¾ she would cease to exist, as she has been known. She would now be known as Hermione Jean Granger, the muggle born daughter of two dentists. The people posing as her parents were actually her parents top aides, and would do anything to assist the Royal Family. This was done to make sure everyone was kept in the loop about Hermione's time at Hogwarts. Between the glamour charms that Hermione would wear, and the alias story that was created everyone believed that Hermione was ready to face the wizarding world as Hermione Granger.

On September 19th Hermione turned 11, she knew that this would be the day she would receive her Hogwarts Letter. As they were about to sit down to afternoon tea there was a knock on the door of Kensington Cottage, the weekend home of the Royal Family. As the door opened, there was Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall immediately recognized Hermione's mother.

"Diana! How are you? It's been years, I haven't heard from you."

"Professor McGonagall, Welcome! Please come in, we are about to sit down for tea. Would you like to join us?" Asked Hermione's mother.

"Yes, of course." Minerva said as she followed Princess Diana to the patio.

"This is my husband Charles and my daughter Hermione, I'm sure she's why you're here."

Hermione and Charles simultaneously said, "Pleased to meet you."

"As you said, I am here about your daughters Hogwarts Letter." Exclaimed the Professor.

"Ah, yes. This is a very exciting time! I remember when I received my letter. In Hermione's case, I'm sure you'll understand that there are some very special security precautions that we are going to have to take." Diana explained.

"My dears, Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world. Hermione will be safe there." Minerva stated, as she returned to her 'strict professor' mode.

Charles retorts, "Professor, that is a fact that my wife and I understand, but I'm sure that you also understand that Hermione is the first member of the Royal Family to attend Hogwarts. This means that we are going to be taking some very special precautions. At this point, only you and the headmaster know of her true identity, and that is how it must stay."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Hermione's true identity can never be revealed. She will be attending Hogwarts next year, but she will be doing so under an alias, which has been in the works for the last few years." Diana clarifies.

"Oh my." Says the professor, "Hermione, how do you feel about this?"

"It's necessary Professor. This is something I have been working on for a long time, its second nature now." Hermione states.

"Only if you're sure my dear."

"I am!" Hermione smiled.

"There is one more thing you need to know." Diana said, "Her alias is Hermione Granger, a muggleborn. So we need to go through everything as if she were truly muggleborn."

"Well that's a shock, but I understand. Would next weekend be a good time for us to make her first trip to Diagon Alley?" Questioned the Professor.

"Next Saturday would be wonderful!" Exclaimed Diana. "Just be aware that she will be using her alias, and we will be using the Polyjuice Potion to change our appearance."

"Okay, I will just meet you here, and we will take muggle transportation to the Leaky Cauldron." Professor McGonagall stated.

"That sounds perfect Minerva, I'm sure Hermione is looking forward to it."

"Wonderful Diana! I'll see you all next weekend." Minerva said as she walked out of the door.

**~~10 Reviews gets an update on Monday~~**

**~~I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!~~**


End file.
